The Runaway Guys Colosseum 2019
The Runaway Guys Colosseum 2019 (officially called The Runaway Guys Colosseum - Charity Marathon) is a charity marathon that took place over the weekend of 3rd May to 7th May 2019 The dates vary, depending on time zones. Participants As mentioned in the promotional video on TheRunawayGuys channel, everybody would be returning, alongside some new faces (MotionDan was an honorary member of the cast). The only exception is Lucahjin, who has not returned for this event as she is in the process of finding a new house for her and Jon. *AdrianaFigueroa *AttackingTucans *Chuggaaconroy *FamilyJules *JoshJepson *Jyggy *Insaneintherain *KampyDK *Lord Dona'tor *MalMakes *Marriland *MasaeAnela *NintendoCapriSun *ProtonJon *Sab Irene *Stephen Georg *SuperMCGamer *The 8 Bit Drummer *The Lamp *TomFawkes *ToxicxEternity Schedule * Falcon Roulette was originally supposed to be at 12:00 but was switched with Ultimate due to there not being enough players. Incentives Super Mario 64 Bingo *$50 - Oven Mitt Star *$100 - Spray with Water *$150 - Blindfolded Star *$250 - Flip a Square *$500 - Boost Challenge *$1000 - Shuffle Bingo Board Pokemon Stadium 2 Minigames * $50 - Oven Mitt Game * $100 - Blindfolded Mini Game * $150 - 2 Player 1 Controller * $20,000 - Metronome Battle Goldeneye007 * $50 - Oven Mitt * $100 - Blindfolded * $125- Upside Down Controller * $150 - 2 Player 1 Controller * $200- Water Spray * $25,000 Bonus Stream(Not reached) ' '''Super Mario World One Mind * $50- Oven Mitt * $100 - Blindfolded * $125- Upside Down Controller * $150- Swap Player Indie Crawler Relay * $50- Spray with Water * $150- Upside Down Controller * $250- Drop Good Weapon * '$27,500- Jules Soundtrack in Necrodancer''' Play a Song From This Game * $25- Suggest a Modifier * $100 Force Next Player * $500- Emile Plays Instrument The8BitDrummer Concert * $25- Add/Remove Drumstick * $34,500- Win the Race * $36,000- Through the Fire and Flames All Request Concert(Bonus) * $5- Suggest a Song * $50,000- Bonus Mario Party 1 Mario Party 7 * $25- Oven Mitts * $50- Blindfold Player * $100- Upside Down * $150- Create CPU * $200- Distract Other Teams * $500 Refuse Star(Originally $250) * $50,000- Bonus Mario Party 1 * $55,000- Jules Will Be Happy Mario Party 1 Bonus Game * $25- Oven Mitts * $50- Blindfold Player * $100- Upside Down * $150- Create CPU * $500 Refuse Star * $55,000- Jules Will Be Happy Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * $25- Oven Mitts * $50- Spray with Water * $150- Upside Down * $60,000- Baby Park Blindfolded Pokemon Let's BINGO * $25- 2 Player Catch * $50- Shuffle Square Positions * $75- Roll New Squares * $100- Blindfolded Catch * $250- Wipe Completed * $62,000- Reveal Middle Square Wii Music * $100- Random Instrument * $150- Suggest a Song * $66,000- Total by 15:40 ET:Pitch Perfect Speedrun Ultimate Chicken Horse * $25- Oven Mitt * $50 Spray Water * $100- No Bombs * $150- One Hand Playing * $68,000- Dance Party Level * $69,000- Actual Dance Party Soul Calibur 6 * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Upside Down * $150- Choose Next Matchup(After Tourney) Ocarina of Time Musical Chairs * $100- Instrument Request * $250- Player Switch * $500 Everyone Shuffles * $73,000- Kermit Song of the Storms Sab Irene Concert * $150- Oven Mitt Playing * $76,000- Kermit's Grand Return * $78,000- Full Band Pollyanna * $80,000- Jon Plays the Sax Insaneintherain Concert * $25- Lick * $80,000- Jon Plays the Sax * ' $82,000- Secret Song' * $85,000- Never Gonna Give U Up Super Mario Odyssey Moon Race * $25- Oven Mitts * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Blindfolded Moon * $250- One Handed Moon * $250- Force Next Player * $500- 2 Player 1 Controller Splatoon 2 * $25- Oven Mitt * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Blindfolded * $90,000 Salmon Run * $91,000- Bumper Brush Deathmatch Puyo Puyo Tetris * $25- Oven Mitt * $50- One Hand * $92,500- Fever Mode * $93,000- Fusion Mode * $93,500- Jerod/Tim Death Match * $94,500- John's Scotts Diner Math Promo * $95,000- Big Bang Mode Stephen's Tabletop Surprise * $25- Give Us a Story Idea Animal Crossing Amiibo Festival * $25- Oven Mitt * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Blindfolded * $150- Sell All Turnips * $250- Impromptu Lyrics * $500- Can't Buy Turnips Once Duck Game * $25- Oven Mitt * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Blindfolded * $200- Force Character and Player Quack Thrown Controllers * $100- Choose Next Number * $250- Force Next Player * $750 - Force Lord Dona'tor to play (he goes on to win)(Originally $1000) Adriana Figueroa Concert * $100- Derp * $25- Rick Roll Insert * $120,000- Ballad of Godess with Masae * $122,000- Life Light with Chugga * $124,000- Flam Club Tangled Cords * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Hands Behind Heads * $150- Swap Hands * $250- Controllers Upside Down * $130,000- Masae Pies Chugga Ultimate Werewolf * $50- Spray ... At Night! * $128,000- Intro-Village Idiot * $130,000- Masae Pies Chugga Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Sticky Edition * $50- Spray with Water * $75- Choose Stage * $100- Choose Character * $150- Choose Matchup * $200- 2 Player 1 Controller * $250- Honey Controller Falcon Roulette $50- Spray with Water $100- Swap Falcons $175- Toggle Items $200- Restore Falcon Nintendo Switch Relay * $50- Oven Mitt * $100- One Handed * $150- 2 Player 1 Controller * $200- Blindfolded * $250- Choose Final Smash Characters * $150,000- Josh Slap Nintendo Land * $25- Oven Mitt * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Blindfolded * $144,000- Animal Crossing Sweet Day * $150,000- Josh Slap Wheel of Fortune * $50- Big Spray (Originally $100) * $100- Force Solve (Originally $50) * $200- No Vowels (Not used) * $150,000- Josh Slap Gaming Alphabet Challenge * Any $- Select Next Letter * $50- Spray with water * $100- Pick Player (Added later) * $150- One Handed (Not used) * $200- 2 Player 1 Controller (Not used) * $250- Second Chance Steal (Not used) * $150,000- Slap Tyler or Josh ToxicxEternity Concert * $50- Circle Head Bang * $100- Improvise Shred Solo * $154,000- Jules Plays Flight of the Bumblebee FamilyJules Concert Same as Toxic's Concert Super Mario Relay * $25- Oven Mitt * $50- Spray with Water * $100- Shared Controller * $150- Blindfolded * $175,000- Add Super Mario 64- 16 Star Run Bonus Stream * $50- Spray Bottle * $100- Oven Mitt * $250- Blindfolded * $1000- Masae Collects +1 Star * $180,000- Jules Has to Do 70 Star Total Incentives $10,000- Hiker Dance 1 $20,000- Metronome Battle $20,000- Hiker Dance 2 $27,500- Jules Soundtrack in Necrodancer $30,000- Hiker Dance 3 $34,500 Win the Race $36,000- Through the Fire and Flames $40,000- Hiker Dance 4 $50,000 Bonus Mario Party 1 $50,000- Hiker Dance 5 $55,000- Jules Will Be Happy $60,000- Baby Park Blindfolded $60,000- Hiker Dance 6 $62,000- Reveal Middle Square $66,000- Total by 15:40 ET:Pitch Perfect Speedrun $68,000- Dance Party Level $69,000- Actual Dance Party $70,000- Hiker Dance 7 $73,000- Kermit Song of the Storms $76,000- Kermit's Grand Return $78,000- Full Band Pollyanna $80,000- Jon Plays the Sax $80,000- Hiker Dance 8 $82,000- Secret Song $85,000- Never Gonna Give U Up $90,000- Salmon Run $90,000- Hiker Dance 9 $91,000- Bumper Brush Death Match $92,500- Fever Mode $93,000- Fusion Mode $93,500- Jerod/Tim Death Match $94,500- John's Scotts Diner Math Promo $95,000- Big Bang Mode $100,000- Hiker Dance 10 $110,000- Hiker Dance 11 $120,000- Ballad of Godess with Masae $120,000- Hiker Dance 12 $122,000- Life Light with Chugga $124,000- Flam Club $128,000- Intro-Village Idiot $130,000- Masae Pies Chugga $130,000- Hiker Dance 13 $140,000- Hiker Dance 14 $144,000- Animal Crossing Sweet Day $150,000 Slap Josh or Tyler $150,000- Hiker Dance 15 $154,000- Jules Plays Flight of the Bumblebee $160,000 NCS Sings Persona $160,000- Hiker Dance 16 $170,000- Hiker Dance 17 $175,000- Add Super Mario 64- 16 Star Run $180,000- Jules Has to Do 70 Star $180,000- Hiker Dance 18 Segment Totals This is a list of totals raised at the end of each segment. YouTube The stream was uploaded in segments starting on the 14th May 2019. The first upload was a compilation of all of the bumpers and skits in between the main segments. References